Skyrim: Lost Cause
by Cheese the Cheese
Summary: A Nord comes across a wasteland that was once Whiterun. Not all of the citizens were victims of a dragon. Can Brandrel find what is going on?
1. In The Beginning

It was a cold winter morning, and Brandrel had just woken up. He walked out of his tent to find that the other Nords at the camp were long gone. He had to go adventuring alone once again, as he couldn't find someone across the entire continent of Skyrim he could trust. Sure, he went through major cities finding nice people, but they weren't the adventurers, or the warriors, they were the workers. Nothing more. Anyone he could find that could join him didn't, as they seemed to have more important things to do. Brandrel ignored this thought as he started to walk on the path that led to Whiterun.

Whiterun was a nice retreat from Skyrim, as dragons had returned and not many places were safe. Whiterun was known for its great guards, and with the help of the warriors called "The Companions", whatever dragon attacked, they could take it.

When Brandrel approached the gates of Whiterun, he could hardly believe his eyes. Whiterun had been attacked, and some bodies and buildings were burned. There was obviously a dragon attack, but why were there flesh wounds on people? Brandrel walked into the buildings that weren't burnt to a crisp. Everything seemed normal, except for the blood on the walls and such. He looked around carefully. Most things had gotten stolen, mostly food. He found a journal lying on the counter of The Bannered Mare.

"_Holding out at Broken Skull Tunnel. We are not sure if other Nords had been here before us, but we are taking refuge here anyway. We are hoping that there are other cities that can provide us with what we need."_

"Oh." Brandrel sighed. He had been in Broken Skull Tunnel, and it wasn't cleared yet. There were some witches hiding underground. Hopefully they didn't find them yet, because knowing bandits, they would run off and lead them to a heavily populated city. He needed to get there, and fast. Hopefully he would chase them out so they wouldn't have time to take all the evidence. He needed to know what was going on. But first, he had something else to deal with.

_Where were the others?_


	2. The Journey Starts Here

_The Official Journey starts here._

Brandrel wandered the land of Skyrim in search of clues about his companions. He came across a pile of Imperial bodies. They seemed to have been torched like some of the bodies back in Whiterun. However, the contents of their armor were not harmed. He searched their armor. Nothing but notes, but there was one that was interesting. This one stood out. It was a letter, concealed in a red envelope. Brandrel slid the odd looking paper out of the envelope, and found more clues. It read:

"_Dear Hidar,_

_We have lost another city from these bandits. The city we have lost is Whiterun, one of the finest you could find because of its great community. As long as it was neutral, it was fine. However, we need someone to investigate what happened. From what I have heard, not only bandits attacked. People have been reporting dragon sightings. _

_That is not all. We need your finest soldiers ready for battle, and as quickly as possible. We believe a "dragonborn" may be destroying our cities, but we do not know for sure. Report back to me as soon as you find something worthwhile, or at least interesting._

_ Signed, _

_ General Agning"_

This was a letter from a leader of the Imperial Army, and Brandrel knew it the moment he saw the red envelope. He had seen the dragonborn somewhere around Whiterun for a short while, but he knew that he never meant any harm. It couldn't have been him. However, he _did _see him joining an assassination clan, and knew he was going to kill some famous people. _No,_ Brandrel thought, _it wasn't him. I need to get that out of my head…_

He tossed the note aside and thought that an extra sword would really help him. After looting the bodies, Brandrel continued on. Broken Skull Tunnel shouldn't be that far from here.


End file.
